bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 306.d Bubble Guppies: The Sandlot (Part 4)
Plot Nonny Pirruccello moves to a new neighborhood with his mom and stepdad, and wants to learn to play baseball. The neighborhood baseball guru Gil takes Pirruccello under his wing, and soon he's part of the local baseball buddies. They fall into adventures involving baseball, treehouse sleep-ins, the desirous lifeguard at the local pool, the snooty rival ball team, and the travelling fair. Beyond the fence at the back of the sandlot menaces a legendary ball-eating dog called The Beast, and the kids inevitably must deal with him. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Scotty Smalls, Narrator) *Gil as (Benjamin Franklin "Benny The Jet" Rodriguez) *Dean as (Hamilton "Ham" Porter) *Michael as (Michael "Squints" Palledorous) *Darius as (Alan "Yeah-Yeah" McClennan) *Goby as (Kenny DeNunez) *Pablo as (Tommy "Repeat" Timmons) *Brett as (Timmy Timmons) *Trevor as (Bertram Grover Weeks) *Mr. Pirruccello as (Bill) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Scotty's Mom) *Tobias as (Phillps) *Sandy as (Wendy Peffercorn) *Bubble Puppy as (Hercules "The Beast") *Mr. Langoustine as (Mr. Mertle) *Martin as (Babe Ruth) *Crabs , Lobsters , Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Comedy, Drama, Family *Rating; PG for a bit of romance, a bit of violence, some cursing, little use of drugs, and for possible scary scenes *Type of film: Sports comedy, Coming-of-age Trivia *This is based on the 1993 movie "The Sandlot." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *Oona, Deema, and Molly don't appear because most of the characters are boys. *This story has some fanon characters and some main characters. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: Nonny's house in the evening of 4th of July) (Gil runs to Nonny's house and knocks on his door. Nonny comes to the door.) Gil: Get your glove and come on. Nonny: What's the big deal? Gil: Night game. Come on. Come on. Nonny: Mom, I'm going out! (Nonny gets his glove and he puts on his blue baseball cap. Nonny and Gil walk to meet the others. They start to run to the sandlot except for Dean.) Nonny (narrating): There was only one night game a year. (Dean is just leaving his house and trying to catch up.) Dean: Guys, wait up! (As he walks by the festival, he stops and eats some of the food.) Nonny (narrating): On the 4th of July, the whole sky would brighten up with fireworks, giving us just enough light for a game. We played our best then because, I guess, we all felt like the big leaguers under the lights of some great stadium. Gil felt like that all the time. (Dean has caught up the boys who have waited for him. They all run to the sandlot to play baseball. There was fireworks in the sky.) Nonny: We all knew he was gonna go on to bigger and better games, because every time we stopped to watch the sky on those nights like regular kids, he was there to call us back. You see, for us, baseball was a game. But for Gil Turbo Gordon, baseball was life. (Scene: Sandlot) (The boys arrive at the sandlot and go to their positions to play as fireworks light up in the sky.) Nonny: Okay, hit it! Darius: Yeah-yeah, come on, Gil. (Goby pitches to Gil and Gil hits the ball. Dean becomes distracted by the fireworks as Gil begins to run. Darius becomes distracted as well. Goby becomes distracted next followed by Pablo. Then Trevor is next. Then Nonny. Michael becomes next afterward. Brett is the last one to become distracted. Gil is the only one who didn't become distracted. As all the boys become distracted Gil runs all the bases. The boys stare at the sjy with wonder and a few of them shake their heads.) Dean: Man! (The boys come out of their distarctions and Michael runs for the ball.) (Scene: Sandlot the next day) (The boys are resuming their game. Michael runs for the ball like he was doing the night eariler.) Dean: Come on! Hurry up! (Michael throws Dean the ball. Gil is stuck between home base and 3rd base. When Goby tosses the ball to Darius, Gil runs to home base. Everyone expect Michaels runs over to Gil happy for him. Suddenly, a boy with blue hair like Gil's and his gang ride up to the sandlot. Michael turns around and notices.) Michael: Oh, no! (This alerts the others who also notice them. They all are annoyed and throw down their gloves and they walk over to the team. They stop and the other team starts too.) Boy with blue hair: It's easy when you play with rejects and a fat kid, Gordon. Gil: Shut you mouth, Tobias! Dean: What'd you say crap face? Tobias: You shouldn't be allowed to touch a baseball. Except for Gordon, you're all an insult to the game. Dean: Come on! We'll take you on, right here! Right now! Come on! The rest of the boys: Yeah! Tobias: We play on a real diamond, Godon. You ain't good enough to lick the dirt off our cleats. Dean: Watch it, jerk! Tobias: Shut up, idiot! Dean: Moron! Tobias: Scab eater! Dean: Butt sniffer! Tobias: Pus licker! Dean: Fart smeller! (Trevor sniffs.) Trevor: Ahh. Tobias: You eat dog crap for breakfast, geek! Dean: You mix your Wheaties with your mama's toe jam! The other boys: Yeah! Tobias: You bob for apples in the toilet! And you like it! Dean: You play ball like a girl! (Everyone is shocked. A few of the boys from the sandlot try not to laugh. Tobias laughs.) Tobias: What did you say? Dean: You heard me. Tobias: Tomorrow. Noon, at our field. Be there, buffalo-butt breath. Dean: Count on it, pee-drinking crap face! The other boys: Yeah! Tobias (to his team): Let's go! (Tobias and his team ride off. The other boys say that Dean did a good job and they give him pats on the shoulders and back. They all walk back to resume their game again.) Michael: We're gonna kick their butts tomorrow! Dean: Jerks! (Scene: Tobias's field) (It's the next day and the game is about to begin.) Dean: Play ball! (He puts on a catcher's helment.) Dean: Hurry up, batter. This better be a short game, I gotta get home for lunch. (Tobias walks up and gets ready to bat. He misses the ball and it's a strike. Dean snickers) Dean: That's one. (It goes to a new pitch.) Dean: You know, if my dog was as ugly as you. I'd shave his butt and tell him to walk backwards. (It goes to a new pitch.) Dean: Here it comes, it's coming, I tell ya. Strike 3! (Tobias misses the ball.) Dean: You're out! (It goes to a new pitch.) Dean: Is that your sister out there in left field, naked? She's naked? (Tobias misses the ball again. He is very annoyed at Dean.) Tobias: Shut up Godon! Dean: Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to have a little friendly conversation, come on. Think she'll go out with me? (They switch sides and now Dean is batter.) Dean: Come on. Show me your stuff. (Dean hits the ball. Trevor is next. Goby follows. Michael goes next. Nonny is batter afterward. Then Darius. Pablo afterward. Brett goes after that. Trevor makes it home. Goby does too. Michael does as well. Pablo does. Nonny also does. Gil is up to bat. He hits the ball and has a home run. Tobias's team knows they have lost and they all groan. The 2 teams then go their seperate ways.) (Scene: Fairgrounds at night) Nonny (narrating): We were all walking on air that night. It had been a solid victory. In fact, we beat the crap out of those guys. So we all went to celebrate. And we did the stupidest thing any of us had ever done. (Nonny and the other boys go to the ticket stand.) Gil: Hey, guys, it's all on me tonight. The other boys: Thanks Gil! Gil: 9 tickets, please. (Gil gets 9 tickets and gives everyone a ticket. Everyone except Trevor start to go on a ride.) Trevor: Aw, crap! I almost forgot! (Everyone else goes back to Trevor.) The other boys: What? Trevor: Chaw! I was saving it for a good time. (Everyone except Nonny smiles. Nonny doesn't know what that is.) Nonny: What is it? Trevor: Big Chief. (Trevor sniffs it.) Trevor: The best! Dean: Jeez, Pirruccello. I suppose you don't even know who The Lob is either. (Everyone else except for Gil laughs while Gil puts his hands on Nonny's shoulders.) Dean: It's plug. Wad. Chewing tobacco. Trevor: 'Baccy, man. Nonny: What do you do with it, (Dean is now annoyed.) Dean: You're killing me Pirruccello! (Dean takes a piece and chews it.) Dean: Chew it, of course. Yes. Nonny: You do? Goby: Yeah, sure, man. All the pros do it. Darius: Yeah-yeah. Gives you tons of energy. Michael: Let's dip, Let's dip. Trevor: You got it, guys. (Everyone chews a piece.) Trevor: Let's ride! (Everyone goes to a ride called "Trabant." They all get seats and are excited. The ride begins.) The boys: Yeah! Woohoo! Yeah-ah! (As the ride goes faster. the boys start to feel nauseous from the chewing tobacco. Trevor and Pablo spit their chewing tabacco out. They all start to get the feeling that they need to throw up. The boys vomit from the ride. The other people get off disgusted band covered from their vomit. The boys get off not feeling well and covered in vomit themselves. Pablo and Dean burp.) Dean: Oh, that feels better. End of Part 4. Recap On the 4th of July, Nonny and the boys play a night game. Everyone except for Gil gets distarced by the fireworks. The next day, when they are in the middle of the game, a bully baseball player named Tobias and his team come and argues with Dean. He then challenges them to a game at their field at noon the next day. They go to the game and end up winning. That night, they go the fair to celebrate. They have chewing tobacco and go on a ride. They are excited at first but then the chewing tobacco makes them nauseous and they all throw up. Category:Stories